Harry Potter Story's
by Bakasims
Summary: Suivez la vie d'harry Potter, Auror de génie. OOC/Tranches de vie/HPDM/UA
1. Chapitre 1

**Démenti : Les personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : Romance/ Tranche de vie/UA/OOC**

**Paire : HPDM**

**Harry Potter.**

_**Chapitre 1 : 1974 - 1999**_

_31 Juillet 1974, Angleterre._

La jeune femme sourit d'un air fatiguée mais heureux, la sage-femme lui tendant le nourrisson qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

« Vous allez l'appeler comment ? » demanda-t-elle au couple.

« Harry. Harry Potter » dit l'homme attendrit par le tableau que lui offrait son fils et sa femme.

« Il est beau non ? demanda la jeune mère.

« Oui tu as bien travaillée ma chérie » dit- il en s'approchant du nourrisson aux yeux verts si expressif.

_2 Aout 1982_

Un petit garçon de huit ans, les cheveux bruns en bataille, cherchait un moyen de faire sourire son parrain qui pleurait silencieusement devant deux des tombes du cimetière. Son père et sa mère étaient monté au ciel alors qu'il avait à peine quatre ans et depuis son parrain ne souriait plus beaucoup, c'est pour ça qu'il devait prendre soin de son parrain et venger son papa et sa maman pour qu'ils soient fier de lui !

« Sirius ! Quand je serais plus grand je vais être un grand Auror tu verras ! Et je trouverai le méchant qui a envoyé papa et maman avec les anges pour le mettre en prison !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire attendrit.

« Tu es adorable Harry » dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant et Sirius se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière. Harry s'accroupit un instant devant la tombe de ses parents.

« Je vous promets, papa, maman vous verrez ! je vais devenir le plus grand détective de tout les temps ! et vous serez fier de moi et parrain sera plus aussi triste ! »

Le petit garçon déposa les fleurs qu'il avait à la main et couru rejoindre son parrain qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

_1 juillet 1984_

« Pourquoi on doit déménager ! »Bouda Harry. « Je veux aller a Poudlard comme maman, papa et toi ! »

« Beaux-Batons est aussi une très bonne école de magie Harry » Répéta Sirius. « Et là-bas au moins tu ne seras pas catalogué comme le seul survivant du Mage noir Voldemort. Et puis n'est-ce pas toi qui n'arrête pas de te plaindre que tout me monde veut voir la cicatrice, vestige du sortilège raté de Voldemort ? »

« Je sais, Sirius et ça m'énerve vraiment qu'on me demande comment j'ai fait pour que le sortilège ne marche pas sur moi alors que j'en sais rien mais je veux vraiment alleR à Poudlard. » Insista Harry.

« Écoute, Harry tu as eu de la chance que les aurors débarque et que Voldemort n'ai pas eu le temps de réessayer de te tuer. Mais il est toujours quelque part dans la nature ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais moi si il décidait de revenir finir ce qu'il a commencé ? »

« Sirius... »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry, tu es tout ce que j'ai. » Dit Sirius la voix tremblante.

Le brun les larmes aux yeux, hocha la tête et serra son parrain dans ses bras.

_3 septembre 1989, France._

Harry Potter âgé de 15 ans soupira une énième fois à la table du salon.

« qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda son parrain, inquiet, en arrêtant de vérifier la valise de son filleul.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noir le regarda hésitant puis soupira de nouveau mais de résignation cette fois.

« Je suis amoureux. »

« Oh et c'est qui ? je la connais ? » demanda Sirius les yeux brillant de curiosité.

« Oui, mais... » il se mordit la lèvre anxieux.

« Mais quoi ? »

« C'est un il, pas une elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas une fille »dit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Oh ! je…eh bien si tu l'aime sa n'a pas braiment d'importance tu sais ? »

Harry le regarda surpris, puis se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de soulagement.

_4 octobre 1999, Angleterre._

**SCOOP !**

**Harry Potter, âgé de seulement 25 ans, Auror de génie à fait enfermé Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort.**

**Mage noir, dangereux qui vivait en liberté depuis plus de vingt-et-un an par faute de preuves .La détermination et l'acharnement de l'auror en herbe était en faite alimenté par la mort de ses parents que le mage noir avait eu pour toute première victime. Le mentor de…**

Harry replia le journal, un sourire d'autosatisfaction aux lèvres, enfin ! Il avait enfin réussit à venger ses parents et en voyant les larmes de soulagement et le sourire joyeux que son parrain avait aux lèvres il avait aussi tenu sa promesse.

Kingsley, l'homme que Harry avait toujours admiré lui souriait fier de lui. Après cette affaire,dans deux ou trois ans tout au plus il pourrait avoir son propre service et cela le remplissait de joie, il allait pouvoir maintenant volé de ses propres ailes comme disait si bien son parrain.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em>Vous l'aurez remarqué, je ne suis absolument pas les véritables dates, et bien que le monde magique existe l'histoire est complétement différente. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.<em>

_Bakasims._


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2 : 2OO2._**

_15 octobre 2002_

A 28 ans, Harry Potter est un Auror de renom qui grâce a son talent était reconnu par son pays entier, c'est pour cela qu'après un peu moins de 10 ans à avoir fait cavalier seul avec sa secrétaire Hermione, il s'était finalement décidé à prendre un apprenti et même si cela avait été laborieux, sa secrétaire avait réussi a lui en déniché deux.

Malgré sa célébrité dans le domaine, il était connu que Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de très facile a vivre, bordélique, feignant quand l'affaire ne l'intéressait pas des masses, pas du tout ponctuel, lunatique et surtout assez solitaire, Harry, malgré son efficacité évidente ne faisait rien pour se faire apprécier.

Maugrey Fol-oeil son ancien mentor en était témoin, Harry avait été très dur à apprivoisé mais une fois qu'on le connaissait tout allait pour le mieux.

Harry, malgré sa grande beauté était célibataire et ne cherchait aucunement l'amour.

Son travail, son parrain, sa secrétaire et son mentor étaient les seules choses qui comptaient à ses yeux.

Sa seule histoire d'amour qui remontait à ses 15 ans l'ayant immunisé contre toutes sortes de relation plus qu'amical.

Cependant il lui arrivait parfois comme tout homme normalement constitué d'avoir des envies et alors il ne disait pas non pour une soirée de pure débauche.

Mais cela restait tout de même assez rare.

Hermione espérait donc secrètement que son patron trouverait dans les assistants qu'elle avaient trouvé une perle rare. Elle avait tout de même vraiment fais des efforts et les deux hommes qu'elle avait choisi étaient gay et loin d'être moche !

Maintenant il fallait juste qu'il ne les fasse pas fuir.

Comme tout les matins Harry arriva vers 10h 30, se dirigeant sans un regard pour Hermione dans son bureau ou se trouvait un chocolat chaud fumant.

Refermant la porte, il enleva son manteau et son écharpe qu'il posa sur le portemanteau et s'assit sur le fauteuil de son bureau buvant avec un plaisir non réprimé son chocolat chaud du matin.

10 min plus tard quand il eut finit, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione déposa les dossiers quelle avait trié plus tôt, sur son bureau.

« Bonjour » dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, de meilleure humeur.

« Bonjour » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, un peu amusé.

« Alors, on a quoi aujourd'hui » demanda-t-il en feuilletant rapidement le premier dossier.

« Non, non, non » dit-elle en le lui reprenant des mains « ça c'est pour cette après-midi ! ce matin tu à deux apprentis qui viennent passer un entretien. A 11 h. »

Harry, soupira il avait complètement oublié.

« c'était aujourd'hui ? »

« bien sur que c'est aujourd'hui ! je n'arrête pas de te bassiner avec ça ! »

« mais on n'a pas tellement de travail en ce moment ! » râla-t-il.

« Fais un effort s'il te plait, et soit pas trop dur ! ce sont juste des débutants. »

« Mouais mais si leur tête me reviennent pas, je les vire tout de suite ! »

« Oui, oui. Bon je te laisse, ils vont bientôt arriver et je te rappelle que tu as rendez-vous à 13 h pour déjeuner avec l'auror Ron Weasley ! » Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir sa phrase la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit après un tintement sonore annonçant l'arrivée des clients.

Hermione se précipita vers l'entrée et Harry soupira et s'installa plus confortablement.

Après quelque minutes un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année tout au plus entra, la démarche assuré. Harry lui montra le siège devant lui et l'invitée s'y assit.

Le détective le regarda attentivement, l'homme en face de lui était vraiment très beau, en faite il ressemblait à une gravure de mode. Habillé de façon provocatrice, pantalon en cuir, chemise à moitié ouverte, veste à la main. C'était un brun aux yeux doré et à la peau caramel, tout ce qu'il y a de très tentant.

Mais Harry n'était pas là pour baver, aussi il encra ses yeux verts dans ceux doré en face de lui et entama l'interrogatoire.

« Alors comment tu t'appelle ? »

« Blaise le black un peu étonné par la façon un peu brutale par laquelle ils commençaient l'entretien, même pas un bonjour ! »

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« 25 ans. »

« Et pourquoi tu m'a choisi moi pour ton apprentissage ? »

« Parce-que je voulais le meilleur et Maugrey vous as conseillé. »

« Maugrey? » Demanda Harry, supris.

« Oui. »

« Oh et pourquoi n'est-tu pas resté avec lui ? il a bien plus d'expérience que moi tu sait et c'est lui qui ma formé sur le terrain ! »

« Je sais mais il avait déjà cinq apprentis. »

« Je vois. »

Il y eut un silence ou Harry termina son chocolat.

« Bon, c'est tout, tu peut y aller. » Dit Harry ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

« Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi je veux être détective ou autres chose du genre ? » demanda Blaise surpris.

« Euh, non c'est bon t'as l'air très bien et si le travail ne te fait pas peur moi sa me va. »

« Je suis prit alors ? »

« Euh, oui. Tu peux dire à l'autre personne d'entrer, Hermione t'expliquera se que tu va faire. »

« Très bien, merci. C'est un honneur de pouvoir travailler avec vous. »

« Ouais, si tu le dit. »

Le black lui fit un sourire que Harry ne lui rendit pas appuyant sa tête contre la paume de sa main dont le coude était posé sur le bureau.

Quelque minute plus tard, un adolescent entra. Enfin un adolescent, pas vraiment il avait juste l'air…jeune…très jeune pour se genre de métier.

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança d'un pas altier, la tête haute, vers la chaise en face du détective.

Harry le regarda s'installer un sourire aux lèvres amusé par l'assurance du jeune homme en face de lui.

Celui-ci en voyant le silence s'éterniser planta son regard argenté dans celui de l'auror, pour rougir aussitôt face au regard curieux posé sur lui.

« bonjour » murmura-t-il, en replaçant une mèche blonde qui lui barrait la vue derrière son oreille.

« Bonjour » lui répondit Harry fasciner par les yeux argent qui le regardait.

Le jeune homme en face de lui était un jeune homme, à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux blond assez longs qui retombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Il portait lui aussi des vêtement moldus de marques qui lui allait vraiment bien. Son visage avait un petit quelque chose d'enfantin, ses trait était fins et ses yeux pétillait.

« Comment tu t'appelle ? » demanda finalement Harry.

« Draco. Draco Malfoy »

Harry écarquilla les yeux pensif. Qu'est-ce qu'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre venait faire ici. Sans parler du fait qu'Harry était celui qui avait mit en prison Lucius Malfoy, brad droit reconnu de Voldemort.

« Et tu a quel âge Draco ? » Demanda Harry en se reprenant.

« 24 ans, depuis 2 semaines. »

Harry le détailla du regard, il paraissait en avoir dix-neuf tout au plus.

« Tu fait jeune. » Constata Harry.

« Je…je sait. »

Il y eut un silence puis Harry, reprit.

« Pourquoi tu veux devenir aurors ? »

« Parce-que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, je sais que mes antécédents et mon milieu n'aide pas vraiment à ce que l'on me croit mais je veux vraiment devenir Auror, le monde du business et de la politique ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère laissez-ça à ma mère. » Argumenta Draco, un air de défi sur le visage.

«Tout ça n'est pas vraiment un problème tant que tu te rends utile. Tu peux aller voir Hermione, elle t'expliquera comment sa marche. » Lui dit Harry en souriant.

« JE SUIS PRIS ? » s'exclama soudainement Draco.

« Euh oui. » Dit Harry surpris.

« Vraiment ? mais c'est tout vous ne me demander rien d'autre ? »

« Non, non. » Répondit Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à voir la retenu de Draco s'envoler aussi soudainement.

« Merci ! merci beaucoup ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau tu sais ? il va y avoir beaucoup de boulot ! » Dit Harry, amusé.

« Je ferais de mon mieux ! je vous le promets » dit Draco les yeux brillant de joie.

« J'en suis certain. »

Draco se leva alors, incertain et Harry lui montra la porte un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Le blond lui fit alors un sourire resplendissant et se dépêcha de retrouver Hermione.

Harry ne se gênant pas pour regarder les fesses de celui-ci.

Il secoua la tête, même s'il semblait venir d'un autre monde, Draco semblait vraiment motivé, bien plus que Blaise en tout cas qui ne semblait l'avoir choisit que pour le prestige.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em>En effet, l'âge des protagonistes a aussi été modifié, puisque c'est un UA.<em>

_Bakasims._


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Noël 2002**_

_24 décembre 2002_

Cela faisait 3 mois que de deux ils étaient passé à quatre personnes et tout allait pour le mieux.

Blaise avec son talent de déduction et Draco avec son enthousiasme faisaient une très bonne équipe et Harry se surprenait à être jaloux de la bonne entente que formait le duo avec Hermione.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas très sociable mais il avait parfois l'impression d'être mis à l'écart.

Il s'entendait assez bien avec Blaise qui était d'une agréable compagnie mais Draco lui, était trop compliqué à comprendre, trop lunatique et semblait le fuir dès qu'il le pouvait. Oh, il n'était pas désagréable, il était très poli et ne bronchait jamais, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, pour lui.

Mais dès qu'ils étaient seul il semblait perdre tout ses moyens, et lui répondait par monosyllabe, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps. Enfin, même si pour une raison inconnue cela l'attristait, Harry n'en montrait rien et agissait comme d'habitude, espérant que ça lui passerait.

Aujourd'hui c'était la veille de noël et comme d'habitude, il travaillait ayant tout de même permis à Hermione et aux autres de ne pas venir ou de partir plutôt s'ils le voulaient, lui s'était enfermé depuis plus de 7 h dans son bureau pour travailler sur une affaire qui trainait en longueur.

Il était 20 h quand son téléphone sonna.

C'était son parrain qui l'appelait, il ne pouvait pas diner avec lui ce soir, un ami l'avait soudainement invité.

Harry bien qu'un peu déçu était ravi pour son parrain. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Sirius avait sacrifié sa vie amoureuse mettant tout en œuvre pour que Harry soit heureux. Depuis quelques années maintenant il semblait enfin vivre le parfait amour avec Rémus, son « ami » qui semblait le rendre heureux. Harry n'attendait plus que Sirius ne se décide à le présenter comme son amant au lieu d'un simple amis pour considérer Rémus comme un membre de la famille.

Rangeant le dossier qu'il étudiait, il sortit enfin de son bureau son manteau en main.

Surpris, il vit de la lumière provenant du bureau que Blaise et Draco partageait. Il entra sans frapper et Draco sursauta faisant tomber toutes les feuilles qu'il avait en main. Harry l'aida a ramasser et posa tout sur le bureau.

« comment se fait-il que tu sois encore là ? » demanda Harry.

« Je relisais les dossiers que vous aviez terminés. » Répondit Draco en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

3Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me vouvoyer ? » soupira Harry.

« Désolé. » Dit Draco en rougissant

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu n'a rien de mieux à faire que de lire ses vieux dossiers ? tu ne passe pas noël avec ta famille ? »

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux de Draco.

« Ma famille…, ma mère est souvent en voyage, alors la plupart du temps je passe noël seul alors je me suis dit que… je…je préférerais passer mon temps ici, au moins je servirais à quelque chose, mais si sa dérange je peux m'en aller… »Répondit faiblement Draco, les yeux fixés au sol.

Harry le regarda un moment.

« c'est triste de passer la veille de noël tout seul. » Dit pensivement Harry.

« Euh…oui, parfois. »

« Tu veux passer noël avec moi ? je me retrouve tout seul pour ce soir. »

« Oh, euh non, je ne voudrais pas déranger ! » Répondit Draco, les yeux écarquillés.

« Si, si aller je t'invite, prend ton manteau on va chez moi ! »

« Chez vous ? »

Le blond semblait paniqué.

« Oui, oui chez moi ! » Insista Harry

« Vous êtes sur ? »

« Draco ! si je te le propose c'est pour une bonne raison ! »

Le blond sembla peser le pour et le contre puis finit par accepter.

Harry sourit amusé, et Draco pris son manteau.

_25 décembre 2002_

Quand Harry se réveilla se matin là, il sentit un poids sur lui. Surpris, il tenta de savoir ce qui lui donnait aussi chaud et fut étonné de découvrir Draco allongé sur son torse, habillé d'un simple t-shirt trop grand pour lui et d'un boxer, lui-même n'ayant pour seul vêtement qu'un bas de pyjama.

Il se rappela alors ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

Après un début de repas aussi silencieux qu'une cathédrale, Harry pris sur lui et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère à coup d'alcool et si au début Draco avait été réticent, ils avaient bu quelque verres, allumé la musique en fond sonore et Harry avait commencé à raconter des blagues toutes plus nulles les une que les autres mais qui avait finit par faire rire le blond même si c'était plus un rire moqueur qu'autre chose.

La fin du repas s'était donc passer dans une ambiance détendue, Draco laissant peu a peu tomber la barrière qu'il avait érigé pour se protéger des autres.

Après ça ils avaient passé la soirée à regarder des films que Harry trouvait nul mais qui semblait passionner Draco au point qu'il ne se rendent même pas compte qu'il appuyait sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry, qui avait vu son cœur battre un peu plus vite a ce contact. Quand Draco s'en était finalement rendu compte, il avait été tellement gêné, que Harry en avait ri, le trouvant adorable.

Il l'avait alors pris dans ses bras, le collant contre son torse pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

Ce geste n'était pas totalement désintéressé mais Draco ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et avait accepté, s'installant confortablement une couverture les recouvrant.

Draco avait alors finit endormi contre lui et Harry l'avait mi à l'aise en lui ôtant son pantalon et sa chemise et en lui mettant tant bien que mal un t-shirt.

Le blond avait le sommeil vraiment lourd et il ne s'était même pas réveillé.

Harry après s'être changé l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait couché dans son lit. Puis ne résistant pas à l'envie de le sentir contre lui, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et s'était endormi.

Harry se leva doucement et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit, 20 min plus tard, Draco était assis dans son lit se réveillant peu à peu.

Levant son regard ensommeillé sur lui, il marmonna un bonjour endormi et à cette vision Harry sut qu'il commençait à tomber définitivement amoureux.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, Draco semblant soudain à l'aise avec lui.

Le blond regarda l'heure sur la pendule accroché dans la cuisine. 9h00.

« je vais devoir y aller » dit-il alors que Harry faisait la vaisselle.

« Oh, attend j'ai un truc à te donner avant. » Dit Harry en se séchant les mains.

Le blond le regarda curieusement. Harry partit dans sa chambre et revint avec un paquet de cadeau.

« joyeux noël ! » dit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

« Merci. » Dit Draco mal à l'aise « mais je n'ai rien pour toi, moi. » Ajouta-t-il timidement.

« Oh ! ce n'est pas grave ! ne t'en fait pas, je m'y attendais. Allez ouvre-le ! »

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déchira le papier, découvrant avec ébahissement, une montre en argent, magnifique.

« j'ai vu que tu n'en avais pas, alors voila ! » dit Harry soudain gêner.

« Oh merci ! » dit Draco avec un sourire éblouissant. « C'est…c'est…merci » dit-il en lui sautant au cou.

« Content que sa te fasse plaisir ! sur le coup j'ai eu peur que sa ne te plaise pas. » Dit Harry en riant fasse a la joie visible de Draco.

Draco s'écarta de Harry en rougissant. Harry sourit puis l'accompagna a la porte.

Le blond sortit puis s'arrêta, il se retourna, hésita puis, une lueur déterminé dans les yeux revint vers Harry et posa ses lèvres sur l'auror qui abasourdi se laissa faire, répondant même au baiser quand Draco y ajouta la langue. Leur échange ne dura pas longtemps mais l'intensité les laissa pantelant.

Draco croisa les yeux verts encore confus de Harry et rougit intensément.

« joyeux noël » dit-il en souriant timidement.

Puis ne laissant pas à Harry le temps de dire quoi que ce soit il partit en courant.

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Nouvel An 2002**_

_31 Décembre 2002_

Harry soupira. Il s'ennuyait ferme à cette fête de fin d'année. Kingsley, sont supérieur direct au ministère, avait organisé une grande réception avec quasiment tout le personnel des forces de l'ordre et leurs familles. Cela faisait donc pas mal de monde dans la salle prévu à cet effet et autant de monde qui étaient venu à sa rencontre. Lui le célèbre aurors de génie avait donc fuis avec classe dans le parc juste à côté de la salle. Il avait au moins une petite heure de tranquillité avant que sa furie de secrétaire ne le trouve et ne le ramène de force à l'intérieur en le traitant d'antisocial.

Il bascula sa tête vers le ciel et ferma un instant les yeux, une sucette au coca dans la bouche.

Certains préférait les cigarettes, lui c'était les sucettes et au coca seulement qui lui permettait de détendre. Il frissonna et resserra son manteau sur lui grommelant. Il faisait vraiment trop froid. Un bruit a ses côtés se fit entendre et il tourna la tête pour voir son apprenti s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc.

Il se renfrogna.

Manquait plus que lui !

Depuis le jour de noël, il avait essayé tant bien que mal de l'ignorer et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de Draco qui le collait aux basques depuis ce jour. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas avoir une relation avec lui mais en y repensant il s'était dit que sortir avec un collègue apporterait trop de problème. Il n'aurait jamais du commencer à le traiter différemment des autres ! Il soupira fortement et le blond tourna ses yeux onyx vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry détourna la tête et voulu se lever mais Draco le retint.

« Pourquoi tu m'évite comme ça. » Souffla le blond, irrité.

« Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? » dit Harry cassant.

Draco baissa la tête remontant son écharpe sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il « je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal. »

Harry ne dit rien se contentant de le fixer en mâchouillant sa sucette.

« Tu sais que je pourrais te virer pour ce que tu as fais ? je suis ton supérieur ne l'oublie pas. »

« J'ai seulement cru que…que… non rien laissez tombez. » Dit-il en se levant se dirigeant vers la salle.

Harry le regarda pensivement, se massa les tempes et le rappela.

« Tu peux rester, sa ne me dérange pas. »

Draco se retourna et le regarda un moment dans les yeux avant de revenir vers lui.

Il y eût un moment de silence que Draco brisa soufflant sur ses mains congelé il n'avait pas pris de gants. Harry regarda ses gants et les enleva les tendant a Draco qui les pris avec un sourire de remerciement. Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le ciel, des petit flocons de neiges commençait à tomber.

« En fait tu me plais assez » dit-il brusquement.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui surpris.

« Mais je tiens trop à ma vie de célibataire pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un sur le dos, j'ai besoin de solitude et puis surtout les relations dans le milieu du travail je ne vois pas sa d'un bon œil ! Le travail et la vie privée n'ont rien à faire ensemble. »

Draco détourna une fois de plus la tête, regardant ses mains ganté.

« Mais bon tu me plais quand même » ajouta de nouveau Harry en le regardant.

« Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? »

Harry eu un sourire énigmatique et repris sa contemplation di ciel sous le regard insistant de Draco.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence puis Harry se leva et se tourna vers lui. Draco le regarda faire curieux.

« c'est à toi de voir » dit-il.

Des cris dans la salle se firent entendre et Harry sourit encore plus. Il se pencha sur Draco qui rougissait à vue d'œil et l'embrassa chastement puis il se releva et murmura contre son oreille.

« Bonne année Draco. »

Draco lui sourit et le regarda se diriger vers la salle, se faisant tout de suite attraper par sa secrétaire.

Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis se leva à son tour pour rejoindre tout le monde et leur souhaiter une bonne année.

_**A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 : 2003**_

_5 janvier 2003 _

Harry regarda la grosse pile de documents sur son bureau comme si par un simple regard il pouvait la faire disparaitre. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit Draco entrer avec deux tasses de thé fumantes. Il en prit une un sourire aux lèvres regardant son apprenti s'asseoir sur un coin de son bureau. Une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis deux-trois jours.

« Tu n'as pas du boulot à finir ? » demanda Harry en prenant le premier dossier de la pile tout en soupirant.

« Si mais pour l'instant Blaise s'en sort très bien sans moi. »

« Hm. » Marmonna Harry en feuilletant rapidement le dossier, fronçant les sourcils par moment.

« T'es libre ce soir ? » demanda Draco

« Non. Ces dossiers risquent de me prendre toute la nuit. »

Draco soupira mais ne dit rien, il était habitué à ce que le travail passe avant tout le reste avec Harry.

« Bon je te laisse travailler alors. »

« Hm. »

Le jeune homme le regarda un moment puis s'en alla sous le bref regard de Harry qui se remit tout de suite au travail.

Quand il termina de traiter plus de la moitié de ses dossiers, il prit une pause et s'étira un instant, il regarda l'heure et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était que 20 heures. Se rappelant l'invitation de Draco, il remit à plus tard le reste et après avoir rangé un peu, pris son manteau et sortit de son bureau.

Sa secrétaire le regarda sortir surprise et l'arrêta en le voyant se diriger vers le bureau de ses apprentis.

« Si tu cherche Blaise et Draco, ils sont déjà sortit. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Blaise à emmener Draco diner. »

L'auror la regarda surpris.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué que Blaise s'intéressait d'assez près à Draco ? » gloussa-t-elle « mais en même temps, c'est vrai que Draco est un excellent parti, il est quand même l'héritier d'une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre ! J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'il veuille laisser ce milieu pour devenir un Auror ! »

« Blaise à des vue sur Draco » demanda-t-il la jalousie transparaissant clairement sur son visage

« Eh bien c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui. »

« Je vois » dit-il en grinçant des dents. « Je rentre, n'oublie pas de fermer derrière-toi. »

« Très bien » dit-elle ne cachant pas sa surprise, il était rare que Harry rentre chez lui avant 23 heures.

A peine ferma-t-il la porte derrière lui qu'il sortit son portable.

Il composa un numéro et attendit deux sonnerie avant que l'on décroche.

« Allo ? »

« Je croyais qu'on devait diner ensemble » dit Harry passablement énervé.

« Harry ? mais…attends deux seconde…Oui je l'appelle par son prénom ! sa te pose un problème Blaise ? Quoi mais… Laisse tomber…je suis au téléphone là ! je reviens et fais pas cette tête…oui, oui. Allo ? t'es toujours là ? »

« Ou veux-tu que je sois ? » cracha Harry.

« Eh oh calme-toi je peux savoir ce que t'as là ? »

« On devait diner ensemble ! »

« Je te rappelle que tu ma dis que tu ne pouvais pas ! »

« Et alors ! ce n'est pas une raison pour aller diner avec ce m'as-tu-vu ! »

« Attend ! Ne me dis pas que t'es jaloux ? »

« Quoi mais non pas du tout ! »

Harry entendit Draco rire et grogna

« Quoiqu'il en soit tu as intérêt à être chez moi dans 1 heure maxi. »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

Harry n'entendit pas la suite raccrochant son téléphone, la mine sombre il se dirigea chez lui et commença à préparer le repas.

1h30 plus tard on sonnait chez lui.

« T'es en retard » grogna Harry.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

« J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pus alors te plains pas. »

Harry soupira.

« Je préférais quand tu étais timide avec moi. »

Draco rougit et le poussa pour entrer, ignorant le sourire moqueur de Harry fasse a ses rougeurs.

« Tu as préparé à manger ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui assis-toi j'amène les plats. »

Draco secoua la tête amusé et s'assit un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils mangèrent en discutant bien que Draco ne mangea pratiquement rien ayant déjà diné avec Blaise. Harry le remarqua mais ne dis rien même si Draco vit très bien son mécontentement et la lueur de déception qui passa dans ses yeux. A la fin du repas, ils firent la vaisselle en s'aidant de la magie, en silence.

Draco qui finit par en avoir marre tira sur le bras de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je ne m'intéresse pas à Blaise si tu veux tout savoir ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie privé » dit Harry en retournant faire la vaisselle.

Draco le regarda un moment puis exaspéré, croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« Tu m'énerve ! » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Tu vas ou ? »

« Retrouver Blaise ! lui au moins il sait ce qu'il veut !» cria Draco.

A ces mots Harry vit rouge et le plaqua contre un mur.

« Hors de question ! »

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Non tu es à moi ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un égoïste tu pense qu'à toi. » dit Draco plus calmement

« Et alors je ne l'ai jamais caché. » Lui répondit Harry en desserrant un peu sa poigne.

« Tu m'énerve. » Répéta Draco en soupirant.

Harry sourit et s'empara sans plus de cérémonie de ses lèvres, Draco se laissant faire et l'entourant même de ses bras. Le baiser dura un bon moment avant que Harry ne s'écarte.

« Tu t'es décidé alors ?...pour nous deux ou tu préfère encore dire qu'on est pas ensemble ? » souffla Draco en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« A ton avis ? » Grommela Harry.

Draco lui sourit, heureux et cette fois c'est lui qui l'embrassa.

_**A suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Saint-valentin 2003**_

_14 février 2003_

Une Urgence ! Qu'on lui avait dit. Il avait absolument fallu que ce soit lui qui vienne et pas un autre !

« Tous des incapable ! pour une fois que j'avais pris un jour de repos ! » S'exaspéra-t-il

Il soupira, au moins il avait classé l'affaire assez vite et les incompétent qui lui avait servit de collègues devaient avoir gravé bien au fond de leurs crâne qui ne fallait plus déranger l'auror pour une broutille de ce genre. Ah ça, c'est sur qu'on ne le dérangerait plus après la scène qu'il avait fait.

Harry ricana, c'était limite ils ne se mettaient pas à pleurer.

Quelqu'un le bouscula et Harry fusilla la jeune adolescente qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer et criait comme une hystérique sur deux de ses amies en secouant frénétiquement une boite en forme de cœur rose pétant.

Harry regarda autour de lui et un tilt se fit dans son esprit en voyant toutes les vitrines décorés de nœuds roses et de cœur tout aussi roses. C'était la saint-valentin. Pas que d'habitude il faisait attention à se genre de fêtes. Mais il sortait à présent depuis un peu plus d'un mois avec son adorable assistant.

Il grimaça, fleur bleue comme il était, il pouvait être sur que Draco lui en voudrait s'il oubliait. Trainant des pieds il se dirigea vers un fleuriste ne sachant pas trop quoi prendre. Une employée vint à lui tout sourire, le dévorant des yeux.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

« Je voudrais un truc pour la saint-valentin. »

« Oh je vois, c'est pour madame ? »

« Je veux un truc pas trop mièvre si vous avez ». dit Harry en ignorant la question de l'employée.

« Hum et bien, que pensez-vous de roses rouges ? pour la saint-valentin c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! »

« Non. C'est trop romantique. »

« Ah. » Dit la jeune femme qui cherchaient ce qui pourrait plaire à son client.

« C'est quoi ses fleurs ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

« Des camélias rouges ce sont des... »

« Je les prends » la coupa-t-il.

« Très bien » dit l'employée avec un sourire crispée.

« Faites-moi en un bouquet de 25. »

« 25 ? »

« Vous avez un problème avec mon chiffre fétiche ? » demanda Harry en la fixant méchamment.

« N...no...non 25 c'est très bien ! Je vous mets une carte ? »

«Non ».

« Très bien. » Répondit-t-elle un peu sèchement.

L'employée l'emballa et Harry paya puis sortit de la boutique sans un au revoir.

« Séduisant mais pas commode, j'avais une autre vision du célèbre Harry Potter » pensa la jeune femme en soupirant.

Harry se dépêcha de rentrer, ne voulant pas qu'une connaissance le vois avec un bouquet de fleurs.

Quand il rentra chez lui, le salon était étonnement vide, entendant du bruit dans la cuisine il s'y dirigea et vit Draco dans un tablier au milieu d'un désordre étonnant, sifflotant un air joyeux une casserole à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry.

Draco sursauta et rougit.

« T'es déjà rentré ? »

« Oui, c'était rapide » dit Harry en embrassant brièvement ses lèvres.

Il se pencha sur la casserole et regarda Draco étonné.

« c'est du chocolat ? »

« Oui, je voulais essayer d'en faire par moi-même. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda Harry qui en avait bien une petite idée pourtant.

3C'est la saint-valentin et je voulais t'en donner » dit Draco en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Oh…hum, tiens enfaite c'est pour toi ! pour la saint-valentin aussi » dit Harry en lui tendant son bouquet mal-à-l'aise..

Draco sourit et d'un sort les mit dans un vase.

« Merci. » Dit-il en embrassant à son tour Harry qui le retint pour approfondir le baiser.

Draco s'écarta en gloussant et Harry s'appuya sur la table le regardant terminer de préparer son chocolat.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sache faire ce genre de chose, monsieur l'aristo ? » Demanda Harry, curieux.

Draco grimaça devant l'appellation mais répondit.

« J'ai prit des cours avec Hermione et arrête de m'appeler comme ça »

« C'est de ta faute si je t 'appelle comme ça, avec tes manières de la haute. » Le taquina Harry.

Draco se rembrunit.

« Je suis plus comme ça, j'ai changé, le Draco Malfoy d'il y a quelques années, n'existe plus. » Murmura Draco.

« Hé » Dit doucement Harry, en l'attirant dans ses bras « Désolé, si je t'ai blessé. Je ne connais pas l'ancien Draco, mais je peut t'assurer que celui qui es devant moi me plait. » Assura le brun.

Draco soupira et retourna à son chocolat.

« L'ancien Draco était quelqu'un de prétentieux, méprisant, sarcastique, arrogant et impassible en toute circonstance, quelqu'un qui admirait son père et faisait tout pour lui ressembler jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son père n'était pas celui qu'il croyait et que lui-même n'était pas celui qu'il était en réalité, tout n'était que masque et hypocrisie. Je ne veux plus de cette vie de faux-semblant ou l'on dénigre tout ceux qui n'ont pas assez d'argent pour vivre dans un manoir ou s'habiller de vêtements de luxe, tout ceux qui ne sont pas des sorciers de sang-pur. Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse pour mes actions et n'ont pas parce-que je suis un sang-pur ou que je suis riche. » Dit tristement Draco.

« C'est pour ça que tu veux devenir Auror ? » Demanda Harry, sérieux.

« Entre autre, et aussi parce-que je voulais voir de plus près le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui as mit le plus grand mage noir en prison et mon père aussi » Dit Draco avec légèreté.

Harry perdit son sourire et Draco le remarquant, s'expliqua.

« Mais ma motivation première et majoritaire c'est que ce métier, m'attire, Harry, t'as célébrité ne m'as pas poussé vers toi, si sa peut te rassurer. De toutes façon je suis déjà assez connu, je n'ai pas besoin d'un faire-valoir » Dit Draco avec une fausse arrogance.

Harry l'embrassa dans le cou soulagé et Draco lui sourit.

« Voilà ! finit » dit Draco en lui tendant un bol de chocolat.

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« T'es pas censé le mettre dans un moule puis au frigo pour que sa refroidisse. »

« C'est mieux le chocolat liquide » dit Draco en plongeant un doigt dans le bol.

Harry secoua la tête amusé puis le regarda intensément. Draco léchait son doigt laissant sortir des gémissements de plaisirs qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

« Tu sais que le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque ? » demanda Harry la voix rauque.

« Vraiment ? »Répondit Draco un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« Je vais te montrer » dit Harry un sourire pervers aux lèvres en tirant Draco vers sa chambre, le bol de chocolat dans l'autre main.

_**A suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7 : 2004**_

_30 avril 2004_

« Draco, arrête de faire la tête ! » S'exaspéra Harry.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu agisse ainsi Harry ! »

« Ce mec te bouffait des yeux ! » Se justifia le brun.

« C'était un ami, Harry, un simple ami ! Je n'en est déjà pas beaucoup j'ai pas besoin que tu te comporte aussi horriblement avec eux ! » Cria Draco.

« Je suis comme ça et j'ai toujours été comme ça, si tu n'est pas d'accord avec mon caractère, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller » Répliqua Harry.

Draco arrêta de faire les cents pas dans le salon, blessé.

« J'ai été comme ça Harry, comme toi, me comportant comme si les autres n'était que des microbes et je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment toi ! Pas quand tu es aussi gentil avec tes amis ou avec moi. Tu es quelqu'un de profondément chaleureux et généreux. Je le sait, ça ne sert a rien de le nier. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'oblige a jouer ce rôle ? Je t'assure qu'on est bien plus heureux en restant soi-même ! »

Harry fut sur le point de sortir une réplique cinglante mais en rencontrant le regard du blond il l'a ravala et s'assit sur le canapé, attirant Draco à lui, en soupirant.

« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, on m'as toujours approché à cause de ma célèbre cicatrice, toujours, tout ce que l'on voyait en moi, c'était Harry Potter le survivant et j'ai toujours été déçu...après une énième désillusion j'ai finis par trouver une façon de me protéger. Blesser avant d'être blesser, je m'étais même résolu a finir ma vie seul. » Avoua Harry, mal-à-l'aise.

« Et Hermione, tu semble proche d'elle pourtant ? »

« Elle a réussi à briser ma carapace avec le temps » Sourit Harry « Tout comme toi tu l'a fait » Murmura-t-il.

Draco posa sa tête dans son cou.

« Je t'apprendrai à ne plus avoir besoin de cette barrière alors... » Chuchota Draco.

«Tu en auras surement pour des années » Dit Harry, doucement.

« ça ne me fait pas peur, je suis prêt a essayer pendant des années, des siècles. » Sourit le blond en regardant Harry dans les yeux, le cœur battant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux face à l'aveu voilé et avec un sourire gigantesque, embrassa tendrement Draco, prenant son temps pour lui transmettre ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi.

_15 Mai 2004_

Draco dormant dans ses bras, Harry réfléchissait. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était en couple avec son adorable petit-ami et une question le taraudait. Draco avait beau passer le plus clair de son temps dans sa maison. Ils ne vivaient pas vraiment ensemble, même si cela y ressemblait fortement. Harry soupira puis entreprit de réveiller Draco, tant qu'il n'aurait pas tiré la chose au clair il n'arriverait pas a s'endormir. Après plusieurs tentatives celui-ci ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

« Gnoua ? » dit celui-ci très intelligemment en regardant son réveil.

« Tu veux t'installer définitivement avec moi ? » demanda de but-en-blanc Harry

« C'est pour ça que tu me réveille à trois du mat ? »protesta Draco.

« Alors tu veux ou pas ? » Répéta Harry, nerveux.

« Bien sûr que je veux maintenant laisse-moi dormir ! t'es vraiment pas possible des fois tu sais ? »

« C'était une question importante pour la suite de notre vie à deux ! » dit Harry un peu vexé.

« Ouais ben, je vis déjà pratiquement avec toi, donc tu savais très bien que je dirais oui, et donc ta question pouvait attendre que je me réveille. »

Harry le fusilla du regard et se mit dos à lui.

« Fais pas la tête, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me le demande enfin, c'est juste que t'a pas choisi le meilleur moment » dit Draco en se collant à lui.

Harry bouda encore un peu puis finis par se retourner en n'entendant plus les excuses de Draco.

Il soupira, celui-ci s'était déjà rendormit.

Bah, il pouvait bien lui pardonner pour cette fois, après tout il avait accepté.

Il s'endormit lui aussi, sur cette pensée.

_**A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Anniversaire 2006**_

_31 Juillet 2006_

Harry était on ne peut plus énervé. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire mais tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié ! Même Draco à qui il l'avait pourtant rabâché sans cesse.

Bien décidé à ne pas sortir de son bureau de toute la journée, il s'enferma à clé, de plus en plus énervé au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que personne ne venait le voir, la poignée de son bureau n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce.

Finalement il se plongea dans son travail essayant d'oublier le pincement qu'il avait au cœur. Il ne sortit que vers 22 heures et ce pour constater que tout le monde était déjà partit. Draco ne l'avait même pas attendu. Il prit son manteau et ferma tout à clé. Son portable en main il hésitait à appeler son ange. Sa fierté prenant le pas sur sa colère et sa tristesse, il rangea rageusement son portable dans sa poche et pris le chemin de son appartement.

A peine entra-t-il chez lui qu'un « surprise ! » retentissant se fit entendre. Il regarda surpris Blaise, Hermione, son parrain et son amant ainsi que Severus le parrain de Draco le regarder un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

« Joyeux anniversaire » chuchota-t-il

Harry rit, il aurait du s'y attendre c'était trop flagrant. Il rejoignit tout le monde près du gâteau et se laissa entrainer sur la piste.

La petite fête battait son plein et le sourire qu'avait Harry ne semblait pas disparaitre. Il s'éloigna un peu et regarda ses proches s'amuser un verre à la main. Blaise s'installa près de lui.

Depuis qu'il savait l'attirance qu'avait Blaise pour son blond, c'était un peu tendu entre eux, surtout que Blaise ne semblait pas abandonner même s'il savait qu'ils étaient en couple. Harry avait voulu le virer un bon nombre de fois mais il devait avouer qu'il était un élément essentiel dans la résolution d'énigme.

« ça doit te rendre triste cette fête d'anniversaire non ? » Dit Blaise l'air de rien.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Harry imperturbable.

« Cela ne te fait pas un choc ? de te dire qu'alors que toi tu fête tes 32 ans Draco n'as fêté que ses 28 ans. Tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour il réalise que tu es trop vieux pour lui ?

« Si mon âge le gênait réellement il m'aurait déjà laissé tomber ! il m'aime ». Dit Harry en serrant son verre de champagne.

« Vraiment il te la déjà dit ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, préférant l'ignorer.

« Oh, je vois que non » Ricana Blaise.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Cela fait tout de même pas mal de temps que vous êtes ensemble et il ne ta jamais rien dit. Moi à ta place j'aurai trouvé ça bizarre. »

Sans un mot Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua la porte, provoquant un silence surpris dans le salon.

Draco se leva d'un bond et partit rejoindre son petit-ami dans sa chambre.

« Quelque-chose ne va pas ? » demanda Draco en s'asseyant près de lui sur le lit.

Harry le fixa, pensif, puis sans prévenir l'embrassa, Draco se laissa faire, fermant les yeux, appréciant le baiser. Harry s'éloigna un peu, indécis.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est Blaise n'est-ce pas ? » Soupira le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas et se leva posant son front contre la fenêtre de la chambre. Il savait que Blaise faisait ça pour le faire douter et malgré lui, cela marchait, il avait raison après tout. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, jamais ils ne s'étaient dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoins de mots pour le savoir. Mais là il doutait.

« Harry ? » dit Draco s'inquiétant en posant une main sur son bras.

Harry le regarda à nouveau.

« Tu me trouve trop vieux pour toi ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore ? »

« Réponds ! après tout on a quatre ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, j'ai déjà la trentaine et... »

« Stop ! » dit Draco s'énervant « c'est Blaise qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ? »

Harry allait répondre mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« L'âge n'a pas d'importance en amour, tu le sais quand même ! Je m'en fiche de ton âge moi ! Je t'aime et puis c'est tout il n'y a pas besoin de chercher plus loin ! Et puis quatre ans c'est rien ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ta dis ? » dit Harry en écarquillant les yeux. « Tu m'aimes ? »

« Bien sur que oui je t'aime ! » répondit Draco en rougissant, je te l'ai prouvé plusieurs fois non ! Me regarde pas comme ça c'est vrai ! »

Harry le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. »

« ah…ah bon ? » dit Draco gêné.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » murmura Harry.

« ah…je…euh…bah merci » dit Draco rouge pivoine mais un sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci ? » Répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Crétin! » lui répondit le jeune homme en se cachant dans le cou de Harry.

Harry rit et Draco bouda.

« C'est pas drôle ! J'ai été pris par surprise ! »

« Excuse moi mon ange, on y retourne ? Les autres doivent s'inquiéter. »

Draco le regarda longuement.

« T'es vraiment bizarre ce soir. »

« Tu trouve ? »

« Bah oui ! D'abord tu me dis que tu m'aime, après tu t'excuse ! Tu m'appelle mon ange, alors que d'habitude tu le fais seulement pendant l'amour et ensuite tu t'inquiète de tes invités ! »

« Oui, bon bah c'est bon hein, je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ? »

Draco lui sourit amusé.

« Bien sur que tu as la droit mais redeviens l'homme ronchon, égoïste, gamin et antisocial que j'aime. »

« Je suis pas du tout comme ça » grogna Harry.

« Mais oui » rit Draco. « Aller on y va ! » ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Harry grommela un peu, mais son sourire revint vite en voyant que Blaise n'était plus là et que les autres faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_**A suivre...**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Fiançailles 2007**_

_19 novembre 2007_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ! si tu as quelque chose à me dire dit le et ne tourne pas autour du pot ! » hurla Draco excédé.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton genre » Risqua Hermione.

« Mais j'y peux rien ce n'est pas facile à dire ! »

« T'es vraiment insupportable Harry ! quand tu te seras décidé fais-moi signe. » Bouda Draco en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« Mais attend ! »

« Non ! »

« Tu m'énerves » s'écria Harry en le tirant vers lui.

Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche et l'a mis de force dans les mains de son ange.

« Tiens et débrouille-toi avec ça ! » dit Harry en claquant la porte de son bureau.

Draco regarda la boite sceptique. Hermione s'approcha pour mieux voir. Mais voyant que Draco ne semblait pas décidé à l'ouvrir elle le pressa.

« Bah alors qu'est-ce que t'attend ouvre ! »

Draco, la main tremblante consentit à ouvrir la boite, restant sans voix en voyant ce qu'elle contenait. Le cri aiguë de Hermione le sortit pourtant bien vite de son état de choc.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je n'y crois pas ! Une bague de fiançailles ! Et en plus ce n'est pas de la gnognote ! ça a du lui couter une fortune ! La chance ! Mais vas-y mais la ! » Dit précipitamment Hermione tout excitée.

Les doigts tremblant, Draco fit glisser l'anneau en or blanc dans son doigt. S'émerveillant de sa beauté. Il resta un moment à la contempler n'arrivant pas à réaliser. Puis quand cela fit enfin tilt, il rougit comme jamais il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Hermione rit de la couleur pivoine qu'il avait pris et le poussa vers le bureau.

« Dépêche-toi va lui dire ta réponse. »

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça dans le bureau ou Harry faisait les cent pas. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoique ce soit il bondit sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

« OUI, oui, oui, je t'aime ! Oh je suis tellement content. »

« J'en conclus que tu veux bien m'épouser alors ? » demanda Harry voulant en être sur.

« Bien sur que je veux t'épouser ! depuis le temps que j'en rêve. »

Harry eut un sourire suffisant.

« Mais bon t'aurais pu faire un effort quand même s'était vraiment pas romantique ! »

« c'est toi qui la cherché ! »

« Mouais…en tout cas faire ta demande ici c'est pas très sérieux ! toi qui n'arrête pas de dire qu'on ne mélange pas vie privé et travail. » Taquina Draco, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

« De toute façon je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi le chef. »

Draco rit, euphorique et l'embrassa, Harry se laissant faire avec plaisir.

**A suivre...**


	10. Chapitre 10

****Chapitre 10 : Mariage 2008****

_24 mars 2008 _

« Je vous déclare Mari et...Mari »

.« Pas trop tôt » murmura Harry mais pourtant pas assez doucement pour que personne ne l'entende.

« Pressé que je t'embrasse Monsieur Potter-Malfoy ? » Gloussa Draco

« Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point » dit Harry en se collant à son mari pour l'embrasser sans aucune décence.

« hum…hum » les interrompit Hermione un peu rouge.

« Quoi ? » grogna Harry les mains sur les fesses de son ange et la bouche dans son cou, s'amusant à faire gémir Draco.

« Vous n'êtes pas tout seul ! »

Harry grommela et s'écarta à contrecœur de Draco qui rouge comme une tomate essayait de reboutonner sa veste et sa chemise se demanda comment Harry faisait pour défaire aussi vite les boutons. Surement de la magie sans baguette.

« Vous pourriez vous mettre à ma place » marmonna Harry « ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, touché, ni même sentit son odeur. »

« Oui bah ça peut attendre la fin de la cérémonie non ? » dit Hermione en soupirant.

« Désolé » dit Draco, atrocement gêné, sous les rires des quelques invités.

Harry grogna et le prit par la main. Il leur restait les photos à faire et la fête de ce soir qui ne se terminerait surement pas avant 6 heures du matin.

« De vrais lapins ! » murmura Hermione en les suivants.

**A suivre...**


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11 : La famille Potter-Malfoy**_

_17 mai 2010. _

« Mon ange arrête de bouger dans tout les sens tu me donne la migraine ! »

« Mais elle arrive aujourd'hui ! »

« Je sais tu me répète ça depuis ce matin ! »

« Mais elle... »

« Je sais ! » Le coupa Harry exaspéré « je sais d'accord, alors tais-toi sa me fera des vacances ! »

« tu n'as pas l'air aussi enthousiasme que moi…tu…tu regrette ? » Demanda Draco, inquiet.

3Bien sûr que non je ne regrette pas, je suis autant pressé que toi mon ange ! » Soupira Harry.

« ça ne ce voit pas » bouda Draco en s'asseyant sur le canapé près de son mari.

« c'est normal, c'est intérieur. » Répondit-il sarcastiquement à Draco en le serrant contre lui.

Le blond ne releva pas, il savait que c'était la façon d'Harry d'évacuer son stress.

« Tu crois qu'elle va aimer sa chambre ? »

« Elle à un an à peine sa m'étonnerait grandement qu'elle s'intéresse à la déco. » Dit Harry, blasé.

« Oui mais... »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la sonnerie retentit et il se leva d'un bond pour ouvrir la porte. Derrière se trouvait une vielle dame à l'air fatiguée, une petite fille blonde aux yeux vert d'un an dans les bras.

« Je suis bien chez Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy ? »

« Oui, oui. » Dit rapidement Draco, ne quittant pas des yeux l'enfant que la vielle dame tenait.

« Voilà Émilie » dit-elle en tendant la petite fille à ses nouveaux parents.

« Bonjour Émilie » murmura Draco en la prenant précautionneusement dans ses bras. « Elle n'est pas adorable Harry ? »

« Si elle est magnifique dit Harry en lui caressant la joue. » Emu.

« Bien. Je vais y aller. »

« Merci madame, merci infiniment. » Dit Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

La vielle dame leur fit un bref sourire puis s'en alla. Harry ferma la porte.

« Emilie, voici ta nouvelle maison ! » dit Draco heureux.

« Je peux la prendre » demanda timidement Harry.

« Bien sûr ! » dit Draco en la lui tendant.

La petite fille regardant avec de grands yeux tout autour d'elle.

« Tu pleure ? » demanda Harry, s'inquiétant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que je suis heureux. On est enfin une vraie famille. Et puis toi aussi tu pleure ! » Répondit Draco.

Harry hocha la tête, lui sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa lentement, leur petite fille, entre eux.

Ils s'étaient battu pour pouvoir adopter la petite Émilie et enfin ils l'avaient dans les bras.

En regardant Draco caresser la joue de leur fille, Harry se dit avec raison qu'il était heureux.

Un Mari adorable, une nouvelle maison magnifique et Émilie dans les bras, oui, il était vraiment heureux.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em>Volà, c'est fini ^^ j'espère que vos avez passé un bon moment. <em>

_Bon ça doit être bourré de fautes mais je viens juste de terminer d'écrire et ma relecture n'est pas au top à cette heure, mais je corrigerais dès que je pourrais._

_Bakasims._


End file.
